


Late-night snacking and other shocking discoveries

by Applesaday



Series: Game Night Tales [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesaday/pseuds/Applesaday
Summary: At first, Lena had been sure it was a prank. Maybe it was Alex’s way of welcoming her into the family: by pulling her leg with a funny gaffe to rile her up. Glowing eyes, she thought with a dismissive scoff, obviously it wasn’t a thing.Oh but it was a thing.It was the very reason that led her to almost dying from a heart attack at exactly 2:37am on a Tuesday a few weeks later, when she had awoken to see that Kara wasn’t in bed with her, and she could hear some rustling in the kitchen.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor/Supergirl
Series: Game Night Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102079
Comments: 28
Kudos: 289





	Late-night snacking and other shocking discoveries

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was perusing tumblr, as you do, and I came across this one post that said:  
> AU where Kara can see in the dark so her eyes reflect if light hits them the right way like cats do  
> She has absolutely scared the shit out of everyone she knows at some point or another because they find her standing in the kitchen in pitch darkness eating at 2 am
> 
> I laughed and continued scrolling, and then it showed up again, this time with the image by jellybeandrawsthings
> 
> And then I knew I had to write it.
> 
> It's not that long, but hopefully still as enjoyable!

At first, Lena had been sure it was a prank. Maybe it was Alex’s way of welcoming her into the family: by pulling her leg with a funny gaffe to rile her up.

“I just thought I should warn you,” Alex had said, pulling her aside from where they were having their usual game night at Kara’s loft. Her tone was serious, as if Alex was about to tell her something unusual or even disturbing. “Kara has another… ‘power’, to give it a name.”

Lena had frowned over Alex’s use of the air quotes, and although her curiosity was piqued, she couldn’t think of what could possibly warrant Alex’s grave tone. Considering that Lena had woken up just last week to find Kara floating 3 feet above her head, covers and all, like some weirdly il-fitting ghost decoration, surely whatever private power Kara possessed couldn’t be that bad. “Do tell.”

“Well, you know how cats and some other animals, their eyes glow in the dark?” At Lena’s nod, Alex looked almost repentant for having to add, “Yeah, Kara’s does too.”

In Lena’s defense, she couldn’t be faulted for brushing it off with a brusque nod. “I see, thank you for notifying me.”

And she went back to the game as if Alex hadn’t just given her a vital piece of information. She sat on the couch beside Kara and got back to their intense game of Monopoly - she was obviously winning and was planning on bankrupting every last one of them, even her girlfriend, without mercy - almost forgetting about it.

In fact, a few days later, she recalled the conversation when she saw a stray cat passing by when she glanced out the window, and she was almost going to ask Kara about it, but decided against it. Glowing eyes, she thought with a dismissive scoff, obviously it wasn’t a thing.

Oh but it was a thing.

It was the very reason that led her to almost dying from a heart attack at exactly 2:37am on a Tuesday a few weeks later, when she had awoken to see that Kara wasn’t in bed with her, and she could hear some rustling in the kitchen.

Figuring that maybe Kara might enjoy the company as she perused her stock for a late snack, she slipped into her gown and padded her way down her apartment, guiding herself with the dim fridge light. 

And that’s where she found Kara, the woman she thought she knew quite well after 5 years, crouching in front of the fridge as she rummaged for something, only to turn and give Lena the fright of her life because her eyes were actually glowing. _Why were they glowing?!_

“Holy shit!” She let out a loud yelp as she backed up far away as fast as she could and collided with the back of the couch behind her, toppling over and onto it, legs flailing above the backrest.

To make matters worse, Kara, sweet well-meaning Kara, had closed the fridge door with a loud slam and rushed forward towards her like some eldritch horror about to feast on her soul, floating above with her glowing eyes and hands outstretched to grab Lena’s and pull her back up.

“Kara, what the _fuck!_ ” Lena screeched, swatting her hands everywhere she could.

The scene would be comical if it wasn’t the middle of the night and Lena’s heart wasn’t in danger of beating right out of her chest and defenestrating itself.

“Lena! Ow, Lena, it’s just- will you- I’m not-” Kara continue to splutter as she tried to get Lena to calm down.

The problem with hitting a Kryptonian is that it usually led to more damage to oneself than to the Kryptonian.

And of course, all of the commotion activated Hope’s functions.

_“Do you require assistance, Ms. Luthor? You and Ms. Danvers appear to have elevated heart rates, and your screams are quite loud.”_

Kara took initiative to say, “Hope, please turn on the lights.”

The lights came to life and Lena saw Kara now, floating above her. They looked like they were practising for some Cirque du Soleil act, with Lena’s head dangling off the couch just a mere feet above the ground, her left foot solidly planted on Kara’s midriff trying to keep her back, the other foot at an awkward angle by Kara’s left shoulder, and one of her hands mushing Kara’s face, while one of Kara’s hands had managed to claim one of Lena’s wrists to stop smacking her in the face.

“See? It’s just me,” Kara explained with a pant, lifting her head away from Lena’s wayward hand. And indeed, her eyes were mostly back to normal.

“Why didn’t you tell me you had glowing eyes?” Lena asked with trepidation, swallowing the lump in her throat as she willed her heart to return to a healthy pace and she caught her breath. She also took the opportunity to right herself onto the couch, uncharacteristically slumping once she was settled in.

Kara spluttered, “I was going to! But then I overheard that Alex explained it to you some weeks back!”

“I didn’t think she was serious!” Lena countered, aghast. “I thought she was pulling my leg, getting back at me for the fact that we show a little too much PDA during game night!”

Kara floated down so that she sitting beside Lena, one arm going over to wrap around Lena’s shoulder comfortingly.

“Well…it’s not a joke, it’s an actual thing, as weird as it might be. Though you reacted better than Alex did when she first found out,” Kara said, and she began to chortle at the memory.

“This I have to hear,” Lena responded with a grin, thankful for Kara to distract her in order to get her to calm down.

And Kara launched into her tale. “So, Jeremiah was travelling a lot at that time, and he had given Alex a baseball bat to help defend herself just in case…”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the fic also with the image right [here](https://keepapplesaday.tumblr.com/post/638091461344247808/au-where-kara-can-see-in-the-dark-so-her-eyes)
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
